Luis Antonio Delgado
Luis Antonio Delgado is a colorist for IDW Publishing Comics. About Luis Antonio Delgado was born in Mexico City in 1982. Delgado bought his first comic book at age eight, Superman (volume 2) #44, the "Dark Knight over Metropolis" arc. Impressed by watching his two favorite characters in one story, he realized a whole new world was waiting to be discovered. "Con-Volution" In 2007, Delgado accomplished his lifelong dream to work in the comic book industry. While finishing studies in Graphic Design at a university, Delgado got the phone number of an animation school his father noticed in an ad. However, the school was closed but Delgado managed to contact a teacher named Raúl Cruz. Delgado took lessons from Cruz and learned about watercolors, acrylics, and digital coloring. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 Cruz asked Delgado to go with him to San Diego Comic Con 2007. While helping translate for another artist, Delgado met Tom Waltz. Waltz was too busy at the time but asked Delgado to send him a portfolio of his work. Months later, Delgado got a job coloring a 12-page story in Gene Simmons House of Horrors #3 for IDW Publishing. Then in 2010, Delgado got to work on the Con-Volution one-shot then the What in Samhain Just Happened?! one-shot, Star Trek: Infestation, and Duke Nukem. After that, Delgado accepted an offer to work on the ongoing Ghostbusters series. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 For his coloring process, Delgado duplicates the line art to color the ghost or any kind of energy source. For value shading, he usually chooses the colors as he works, but when he needs to darken a panel or a specific character he uses a layer with multiply mode with a pre-determined blue color, and to enlighten he uses a combination of a layer with screen mode and one with overlay, using the same coloring he already has but with 10-20% transparency. http://comments.deviantart.com/1/330185378/2766059128 Luis Delgado comment deviantArt 10/1/12] Related to Ghostbusters He has done color in the comic book stories: *"Con-Volution" *"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" *'IDW Ongoing Series' **Issues #1 to Present He has done color in the comic book covers: *Ghostbusters Issue #1 **Cover A **Cover RI A **Cover RI B **Second Printing *Ghostbusters Issue #2 **Cover A **Cover RI *Ghostbusters Issue #3 **Cover A **Second Printing *Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Cover A **Cover RI *Ghostbusters Issue #5 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #6 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #7 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Issue #8 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB **Back Cover *Ghostbusters Issue #9 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #10 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #11 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Issue #12 **Cover A **Cover B *Ghostbusters Volume 3 TPB **Front and Back Cover *Issue #13 **Cover A **Cover RI *Issue #14 **Cover A *Issue #15 **Cover A *Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB **Front and Back Cover Other Works *Gene Simmons House of Horrors #3 *Mack Bolan: The Executioner *Arcane Legions *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans comic adaptation External Links *Luis' deviantArt Trivia *Luis Delgado admitted he is very meticulous. When coloring Ghostbusters, he works freehand on it. Ghostbusters Mexico Interview Translation 1/5/12 Ghostbusters Mexico Interview 1/5/12 *On page three of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Delgado makes a cameo as an audience member of "The Ja'nine Show." *Luis inserts a "#15" in each comic he works on. It is his number and signature. Luis Delgado deviantArt *Delgado's Gym, first appearing in Ghostbusters Issue #5, is named after Luis Delgado. References Gallery LuisAntonioDelgado.jpg|From biography in Con-Volution Category:Colorist